Chad Morris
Chad Morris is a student at Bullworth Academy, and is a member of the Preppies. Chad was voiced by Brandon Gill. Character Description Chad is medium sized black Preppie. Chad has a black buzzcut. He wears an Aquaberry vest with dark tan slacks, a gold bracelet on his left hand and a bandage on his right. , and during the winter wears an Aquaberry sweater and furry deerstalker cap. He has a small straight scar on his right cheek that is more noticable in Scholarship Edition due to the superior graphics. Chad has an accent that is faux-English, but has a hint of American accent in it. He may have Carribean heritage. The nature of the bandage on Chad's hand is unknown. Several early screenshots of Bully showed the bandage prominently, and the bandaged hand is also the one he uses to throw heavy punches. Some speculate that it covers a dog bite, as his dog Chester bites people on the wrist. Characteristics Chad's right hand is always wrapped in a bandage for unknown reasons. In one of the earliest trailers, he was shown throwing punches with his taped hand, suggesting the tape may be to do with boxing. He also owns a bulldog that is prone to biting, which may also be a reason for the bandages. He uses the same boxing style as Bryce. He throws a heavy overhand right punch, uses a Philly-Shell defensive style, and uses kicks. Chad can be found wherever the Preppies hang out - at the Harrington House, wandering Old Bullworth Vale, and inside the Boxing Gym. Role in Story Chad can be seen in many of the missions which feature the Preppies, and his first speaking role in a cutscene comes from Beach Rumble. He and Gord barge into Shiny Bikes and insult Jimmy and Ricky, then steal the aluminum-coated trophy Jimmy won during his first bike race (Race the Vale). His biggest mission role was when Lola had brought him to New Coventry. Lola was dating him for his money, and he was as easily manipulated as the other boys she worked on. Jimmy had to put together an escape effort that involved Algie stealing Lola's bike, and Chad pedalling his own bike for both himself and Jimmy, while Jimmy sat on the back and fended the attacking Greasers off with his slingshot. Once the three were safely back at school, Chad immediately left, saying he couldn't afford to be seen with them, but that they could thank him for saving them any time they wanted. Quotes Cutscene dialogue *Look at this! A bunch of guys whose career aspirations are to work in stores. While Conversing *I was just too big for the Glee Club, you know? Too many ideas. *I failed Biology and my dad won't pay for an A! * You know, these Nerds have 0 sense of humor. * The hairspray from those Greasers are wrecking the ozone! Demanding protection money *It's basic economics, Jimmy. You supply my demand. Requesting hiring money *I'm no socialist, I require goods or services before I help you. Receiving hiring money *Thanks, but I have plenty of this at home though. Compliments to Jimmy *I got a tie back at home that would look super with that shirt! (While wearing Aquaberry clothes) While Fighting *You ignorant pauper, get over here! *I'm unleashing prep power on your tuckus! *Don't move, I need to punch you! Coming to aid *Hey! You need some help? Chasing *Who's afraid of Big Bad Chad? You are! When kicked in the nuts *Agh! My family jewels! My lineage destroyed! Hit by Thrown Dead Rat *Help! I've been contaminated! Knocked Out *Call my father! Call my lawyer! Morris, Chad Morris, Chad